Sumireshina
by sumireshina
Summary: A girl with dark past embarked on journey to fulfill the last brother's wish. She doesn't have trust in people around her. On journey she met Ace and lot of people. Is meeting Ace crucial for her to change opinion in people and her view in world? What will happen with this journey? Warning - this story contains lemon fics, curses and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Low light of sun was reaching in dark room trough the curtain directly on a girl who was sitting on bed naked, illuminating her tattoos on her back. She lighted her cigarette, and stood up. Without looking back, with hoarse voice she said:

''Hey, you! Wake up, pack your things and go out. I'm going to shower and when I finish, I don't want to see you here.''

''Woha, Sumire! You are harsh. Be more gently, you are girl after all.'' with half asleep voice replied a guy who was laying on her bed, and sat up.

''Shut up, and get out.'' she replied, and went in bathroom. He smiled, and mumbled:

''Harsh and rude as always.'' And started to pack his things, wearing clothes on. ''But she is amazing in bed.'' Then left with smile.

''Good thing that I ran into Law yesterday, or else I would fuck another random guy and kill him.'' She tought while showering. ''After all, he is good in bed.''

After shower, she left her room and went to the city. She lost in crowd of people, avoiding to think about anythink, just following the flow moving of people. After some time walking, her stomach started rumbling. ''_oh, I'm hungry. Let's go to eat.''_ And went to the nearest restaurant. It was crowded, people was making noise and got scared over something. She frowned and forced her way to bar. She ordered her food, and asked man who was working there what is happening.

''Oh, miss. A guy who is next to you just collapsed in middle of eating. Everyone is worried and we think that he is dead.''

She looked on her right side to see what is he talking about, and she really saw a guy collapsed, whit his face in food, and raised his arm into air. She recognized his tattoo on his back, slighty smiled and turned back at the barmen.

''Don't worry, he isn't dead. I can tell it.'' Big smile.

''Are you sure, miss? Oh, here you go your food.''

''Yeah, I'm sure. Please could you send off those people. They are annoying and disturbing my lunch.''

He nooded, and sent off people away from bar, so she started in silent eat her lunch. After a two bites of lunch, she looked back at him. With faint smile, she sent him some pains in his back without touching him. He suddenly woke up screaming, and fell of the chair on floor. He immediately stood up, looking around him and opened fire in his hand. People in the bar got scared and screamed, running out the restaurants. Some of them stayed on their chairs thinking in their minds ''_Oh, he is FireFist Ace._'' Some of them thought ''_So, he wasn't dead,after all.'' _Sumire chuckled, his reaction was too hilarious. Ace looked around and realised that everything is fine, and nobody isn't attacking him. But Sumire's chuckling caught his attention, so he looked at her carefully sitting back on his place coutinuing eat.

She ignored his stare, and without looking at him she was eating. After finishing lunch, she paid and before leaving she asked Ace:

''I hope you had beatiful sleep.'' and left.

He frowned, turning at barmen:

''Who is she, and what she did to me?''

''Sir, I don't know who is she and what she did to you. But she said to me that you aren't dead. Everyone here in restaurant were worried about you and thought you are dead because you suddenly fell asleep in middle of eating.''

Ace was still frowning, noded, paid his lunch and left the restaurant quickly. He wanted to catch up with this girl. But she was really quick, and he lost sight of her. He clenched teeth and went to walk aroud the city.

Sumire was walking aroud the city, and she saw a poster on the wall of one house in the street what caught in her eye. She looked up on this poster and smiled. _Party, eh? I like it, sake for cheap , yeah talking about money, I need make more money because I don't have that much. Only for pay hotel._ _Whatever, I will manage. _ And walked away. Far away she bumped into a group of pirates, fat and rude looking. They were impeding her path, when they noticed her, they surrounded her with dirty smiles on faces.

''Move.'' Sumire said annoyed.

''Woha woha, watch out your 't be in such hurry, you beatiful girl.'' One of those guys said

''Whatever, just clear the path and move. You are annoying.''

''Hey, don't talk like this. Or else you will regret, young lady. Don't you know who we are, and who is our captain? We have bounty on our heads!'' said second guy to her.

She lazy looked at him, pretend that she is getting to be interested in them. _Bounties? Hehehe, interesing. Perfect timing._

''Oh, my my. My apologises. Can you say who are you? Because I'm a bit sly and forgetfull. Please, forgive me.'' She replied them with dazzling smile.

Second guy got dragged in her dazzling smile and blushed. ''Oh, don't worry, miss. We will forgive you.''

''We are Flick pirates, our Captain is Ryoga and his bounty is 10 000 belli.'' Said other guy, and when he introduced their captain, captain stood up to show himself and came near to Sumire.

''Only 20 000 beri?'' Sumire replied with disappointed voice. ''I tought you have more bounties. No wonder I never heard of you.''

That made captain pissed ''You bitch! You will pay for this, and for your information – in my crew are three more people with bounties on their heads. Tofu has 10 000 beri, Mariko has 2 000, and Moulin has 4 000 beri.'' He grabed her hair rough, but she ignored it caculating in her head. _Including him, that would be in total 36 000 beri. Perfect for tonight's sake._

''Since you are beatiful, and got nice body I will go easy on you. So choice – join to our crew and be our slave, or I will kill you.''

''Wow, how kind of you. But why would you make me your slave? I'm scared that you would need to force me to be your slave, and yeah you can't kill me because I have to live!''

Captain shuddered, something in her made him a bit scared but he ignored it because he didin't want to be scared of some mere woman. That would be shame for man. ''You bitch!'' and started to punch her. Sumire smiled and idily watching his fist how is coming to near her face, mumbled some ''spell''. His fist froze in middle of air, he relase her hair and screamed of pain.

''AAAGHRHH, wh-wh-, AARHGHH.''

Whole crew were frozen seeing this scene, seeing their captain kneeling and screaming of pain. But few of them assebled and started attack her. She closed her eyes ''Itami itami no zenshin.''

Few of them fell down and screamed. The rest of crew ignored them, and with swords started to attack her. She pulled of her sword what was on her left hip and started to fight them.

In far away of them, Ace was stooding thinking ''Woha, they attacked her. Should I help her or ignore her?'' Half of him wanted help her, because he has etiquete to protect women, but half of him wanted make reverenge on her because she disturbed his sleep and meal. He clenched teeth, took breathe and went ahead to help her.

''Ittoryu maru no kaze.'' She just turned to repel a attack what was comming from her back, but she saw her top of hair burning and a man falling down on screamed and started to extinguishing flame on her hair. When she extinguished flame, she looked up to see what the heck happened and what was cause of burning her hair. Ace was standing in front of her, with slighty smile.

''Are you okay, miss?'' he asked politely.

''Am I okay? My ass! You just burned my hair, you asshole!'' she screamed on him, and carried into his face. ''Do you know how precious is my hair?''  
''Calm down, calm down! I'm really sorry!'' Ace stepped back with raised hands in air.

Sumire irritatetly sighed, cleaned her sword into sheat.

''Whatever. Next time be more careful, or else you will burn something you don't want.'' and she started going away from him, but he stopped her grabbing her arm.

''Wait, don't go yet. I have some questions for you. By the way we are even now.''

Sumire raised up her eyebrow: 'What do you want and what did you mean by _We are even now?_''

''Well, you disturbed me in my sleep and meal.''

''Oh, that. Sorry for that.'' Arrogant smile.

He ignored her arrogant attitude ''Well, I wanted to ask you what did you do me back in restaurant, and to those guys? They were screaming in pain.''

She turned him back, and started to tie guys. ''Good question, what did I do them, and as well you? I made them scream of pain. Simply.''

''How?'' he joined her in tying them up.

''Simple. I entered in their brain and order them to feel pain.'' Smile. ''Oh, thank you for tying them up. I will go now with them to marine base. See you, and have nice day.''

She picked them and left to marine base. He followed her to half way, and waited her a far awy from marine base. She enterned in, throwing guys on floor.

''Here you go, four useless pirates. I don't know why you gave them such bounties.'' She said to two young and stupidly look marine officers. ''It will be in total 36 000 beries.''

They checked wanted list,give her some papers to sign and money. She signed, took moneys and left. It was quickly made, enough quick, not giving them enough time to recognize her. She was pretty famous, she and her body full of tattooes, her noticeable violet eyes. But she was wearing sunglasses to prevent her eyes from people's eyes.

When she left the marine base, one of marine officer said ''Wait, didn't it be Sumire? The famous pirate with tattoo on right arm. Chains with padlock?''

''Shut up! Be silent! Do you want to be killed by her?'' second officer screamed on him shutting him up. ''She doesn't have for nothing that much bounty on her head. Do you think that we can beat her up?''

He noded and said ''Yeah, you are right! Let's be silent about it and pretend we didn't see her.''

She was walking satisified, in right arm full of moneys. _Perfect, now I can drink sake!_ But she frowned when she saw Ace in the distance. When she came near to him she asked:

''What do you want now? Half of my money?''

He smiled, he liked her arrogant attitude. ''No, I want to talk with you a bit more because I'm a bit curios.''

Sumire rolled eyes. ''Well,I don't have choices then. What do you want to know?''

''I want to know how did you make them scream of pain and who are you, beatiful lady?'' he innocently and stupiditly smiled.

She couldn't smile at his stupiditly smile and innocents. ''You really want to know? Well, I will demostrate it to you.'' With smile she mumbled ''Hikui itami itami no ashi.'' and made his right leg to feel a low pain. He stepped back, and shook his leg.

''Whoa, that hurted. What kind of devil fruit you ate?''

''Itami itami no fruit.''

''Hmm, interesing, but powerful! And you haven't still said your name?''

''When are you asking someone's name, you have first introduce yourself.''

''Oh, my apologises. I'm Portgas...''

''I'm Sumire, and I know who are you. The famous FireFist Portgas D. Ace. Everyone know about you.''

''Sumire? Hmm, I heard about you... Oh yeah, you have bounty 400 milion beris, don't you?''

''Yeah, that's true.'' she replied and turned him back, starting walk.

''How the heck did you get that much bounty?'' Ace asked her and catched her up.

''Ah, the wrong place in wrong time.''

He chuckled ''True. Hey, do you want join me at dinner?''

Sumire glanced at him ''Dinner? Only if you pay it.''

''Cmooon, you just earned money now!''

''Yeah, but I will spend them on tonight's party. Tonight they are selling cheap sake. C H E A P.'' Big smile.

He rolled eyes. _What crazy woman._ ''Well, I will join you on party, so join me to dinner and I will pay your meal.''

''Okay, deal. Let's go.'' She smiled and they left.


	2. Chapter 2

It was dark night with lot of beatiful stars, square full of people and stands what were selling lot of things, foods, drinks, everything what people could wish to buy. On this island was tradicional party every year, it was celebrate for independent. They were selling lot of sakes, because they were famous for making them. In short, it was heaven for Sumire who loved sake the most in the world.

She was going around the stands with sakes, tasting them, choosing and buying them. Ace was following her in silent thinking how she is crazy, and wondering how much she will buy them.

"Ace, give me hand! Carry those sakes!" Sumire called him and punded three big bottles of sake.

"Hey, how much you are planing buy them?" he asked her accepting sake.

"For now, ten bottles." replied with puted mouths out.

"TEN? You are crazy, who will drink them all?" he rolled eyes. _She is REALLY crazy._

Sumire ignored him, countinued to move around between stands. After some times, she finally bought ten bottles of sake. Five of them were carrying by Ace, the rest by her.

"Let's go to the nearst hill to drink. I know the place, there is beatiful view, you can clearly see the stars." Big smile.

"Seriously, who will drink all of them?" he asked her following her to the place where she was leading.

"I will." Innocently blinked "And of course you will help me, if you want."

Ace wrinkled "Sure, I will help you but still it is TOO MUCH."

She giggled "Don't worry, if we can't finish them all, we can leave them for tomorrow. But I think I will finish them."

He rolled eyes, knowing that coutining this conversation is pointless. They finally arrived at meadow on small hill what was a bit far away from city. There were really beatiful view at the whole city and stars.

'Wow, what beatiful place." Ace said, and joined to Sumire who was sitting down and already drinking first bottle.

"Yeah, and look at the stars. They are so beatiful."

He noded, and opened first bottle. They were drinking in silent, laying down in grass. Sumire was already at the third bottle, when it gotten to be cold. She stood up, picking up bottles.

"Let's go to my room, it is getting to be a bit cold." She said to him, and they both left to her room in hotel.

"Are you sure you want to coutinue drinking with me here in your room?" he asked her when they entered in room.

" I'm completely fine with this, only if you don't like it you can leave."

"I'm just asking because you know, I'm man after all."

"So what?" she looked in his eyes "Here you go, your sake."

She turned him back, sat on floor and leaned on the edge of bed coutinuing drink. He was wondering why he doesn't want to leave her room, why is she attracting him. He wanted to know more about her, but something was stopping him to ask her bunch of questions.

Sumire was looking at him, his half naked body, when their eyes met she give him faint smile and gave him sign to come next to her. Ace sat down next to her, drinking his second bottle.

Sumire smiled and asked "How is sake?"

He looked in her eyes raising up a eyebrow: "Fine, delicious. I like it, why are you asking?"

"No reason. Let's cheers." They cheered and drank few gulps of sake. "How come you are alone? Where are your nakama?"

"Oh, I left them few days ago, because I'm in pursuit to BlackBeard. He is former member of second division, and comitted an unforgivable crime so I can't sit idly as Comander of Second Division. I have to punish him."

"BlackBeard? Never heard of him."

"Yeah, his real name is Marshal D. Teach and he doesn't have bounty."

She noded "No wonder I never heard of him." and gave him smile. She was already on five bottle.

"Hey, you are already on five bottle. C'mon, reduce it."

"Heheheheh, don't worry about it. I have high tolerance for alcohol, so I can drink lot of them."

"I can see it." He said, still drinkin second bottle. When he finished it, she already pounded another bottle in his hand. He didn't resist, but alcohol started to making him dizzy and drunk.

They were talking and laughing the rest of time. After finishing all of sake, heavly drunk Ace was laying on the floor unable to control his balance. Sumire smiled, she was drunk too, bending and climbing on him.

"Wh-what? What are you doing, Sumire?" with small but unnoticable resist he asked her, wondering what the hell is she doing. She shuted his mouth with kiss and mumbled:

"Be quiet, and enjoy." And started to kiss him, tucking in his mouth her toungue, moving aroung inside mouth. He recoiled in surprise, but accepted it. He grabbed her ass and respond her with kiss. _Man, I'm really drunk, and I can't resist her. _ He tought while kissing her, touching her back. _But she is really good at kissing._ She started to taking his pants off, made him to stood up and threw him on bed. She took off all of her clothes, then leaned against him. And they started to have sex.

* * *

Next afternoon she had sit up on her bed. The same scene as last morning, but the only difference was in boy laying behind her. She light her cigarette. She isn't big smoker, but she likes to smoke from time to time, mostly in the morning after sex.

"Hey you! Get up and move your ass from my room." she waked him up with loud and hoarse voice.

Ace half opened eyes, feeling big pain in his head. "Wh-what? Where am I?" He leaned in his elbows in bed, trying to bear with pain and comprehend the whole situation.

"You are in my room. Yesterday we were drinking sake, and had sex. Now, pick your things up, and get out!"

"Hey, take it a bit easy." He said, and looked at her back. "You have beatiful tattoo." Anchor with inscribed two names on this. But he couldn't read names because she stood up too quick.

"I don't care, just get fuck off. I'm going to have shower, so when I finish, I don't want to see you anymore here." Without any mercy she snaped, and got up going to bathroom.

Ace was looking at her back shocked, still trying to bear with pain in his head. But he got her message, and stood up wearing his pants, picked up his things and left.

Sumire filled up bathtub, and entered in with cigarette in mouth. She trew back head on the bridge of bathtub. She inhaled and exhaled deep. _Woha, I think I drank a bit too much. I hope he will be fine. _ And silently chuckled. She enjoyed warm bath,and after some time she got up and lost a bit of balance. _Damn, I think I bathed too long._

After she wore clothes on, she checkes her Log Pose. _It still didn't stabilise. Well, another night to sleep here._ Her stomach rumbled loud. "Oh let's have breakfast/lunch, whatever is it time now." And left room.

While she was closing door of room, she raised up head and sightes Ace how is leaning on wall, he was frowning and trying to endure pain in his head. Sumire sighed, got closer to him. She gently pet his hair: "Are you okay? Let's go to grab something for eat, it will make you feel better." and grabbed his arm. They went out to nearest bar.

"How come you are still fine?" Ace asked her.

"Oh, I already told you I have high tolerance on alcohol, and lot of practise." She winked. He rolled eyes, and without comments on this he ordered meal.

"How come you are alone? Where is your nakama?" he asked her while eating.

Sumire shuddered, that was the last thing on the world she wants to talk about it. She pretended being busy eating and not hearing this question, but Ace's "Hmmm?" made her look up in his eyes.

"Oh, sorry. Can you repeat you question, please? I didn't hear it?" fake smile.

"Where is your nakama? How come you are alone?"

"Oh, I don't have nakama, and I like being alone much more." and coutinued eating.

Ace narrowed eyes, he noticed that she is hidding something and doesn't want to talk about it, so he didn't want to force this conversation.

"Oh, I see. And where are you going? Well, I mean, what made you to become pirate and sail out on the sea?"

She smiled on this question, unconsciously. "I want to visit the island named Raftael. This is mine and my brother's dream. This island is so amazing, like heaven on earth!" big happy smile

Ace smiled "Is that so? I thought you are after One Piece, like mostly pirates here on sea."

"You mean, treasure One Piece? And to become Pirate King? No, I'm not interesed in this, but I believe One Piece truly exist!"

"You think so?" Ace send her big honest smile, and immediately fell aslepp with an arm rised in air but head stayed in air, not in food. Sumire rolled eyed and laughed. _He seriously can fall asleep anytime and anywhere? _ She looked at him with happy smile on her face. It was long, since she could smile that honestly. She started to wonder what is in this man, why she can be so relaxed with him, why she has feeling that she can trust him. Suddenly shooked head, finished last bite and woked him up. But this time she woked him gently up, with soft voice and touch on his arm. _I hate mens, I can't trust him! But still I can use him as sex toy while I'm staying here on this island._

"Hurry and finish your lunch, or it will get be cold."

When he finished lunch up, they left to the city.

"Hey, Ace! How long are you going to stay here on island? My Log Pose still didn't stabilised."

"Mine, too. I don't know, but tomorrow it should stabilise."

"Oh, than it is perfect. We can be together. So let's go to take sightseeing this island." She said with happy voice, and inside her she was wondering why is she happy that he will stay with her. He noded innocently and they left.


	3. Chapter 3

They walked down the market street, happily chittichating, laughing. Sumire was looking around street, from time to time stopping by some shops to look what are they selling and comment them. After some markets, she suddenly stopped at musican shop, stared at this shopwindow. Behind them were lot of musical instruments – piano, guitar, violoncello, drums and lot of them. She was looking at them with wistful and sadness in eyes. Ace didn't notice her sudden stop, he passed her for few steps talking a loud. He was wondering why she isn't answering his question, so he looked at her and saw she isn't here next to him. _Wha-?_ And turned back,he found her how is standing in front of shopwindow.

"Hey, what are you looking at?" he asked her when he came close to her, and looked at window to see what made her to stop there. Full of instruments. "Oh. Do you play any of them?"

Sumire was silent for few moments, but she came back from trans caused: "Oh, Ace. What did you ask me?"

Ace looked at her, he noticed her wistfulness and gave her slighty smile "Do you play any instruments?" big smile.

"Oh, yeah. I played piano, and used to sing while playing it." She couldn't hide her longing voice.

"Used to sing and play?"

"Yeah, with my brother. But I stopped to play it three years ago. So I forgot now how to play it." Fake smile and chuckle. "Let's go, I'm hungry." Ace noded, and they left.

While they were passing a square, a sudden masculine voice called:

"Sumire!"

Sumire turned back in the direction voice what called her. She saw his dark siluete leaning on tree. She automaticaly turned in arogant bitch and said:

"Yeah? What do you want?"

Man who called her, rolled eyes and stepped out from shadow of tree. He trew at Sumire something.

"Here you go, your drugs for what you asked me to do it."

"Oh, thank you." She said while catching a small bottle. "Law."

Law gave her smile "Yeah, no problem. Let's talk about its price."

Sumire looked in his eyes: "Price? You are talking about price? You know my body is pretty expensive. " arrogant smile.

Law smirked "Yeah, I know."

"Then why are you bringing this matter?"

He subsided shoulders with smirk on his lips. Sumire rolled eyes, turned him back starting to walk.

"Whatever, thanks for this." She waved and they left. Law smiled and left with his nakama.

Ace didn't comment nothing, he was keeping silence. He recognized him, after all he was famous rookie with 200 000 000 beli. He wanted to say something to her, but his stomach started growling. Sumire laughed at him.

"Oh, let's hurry to eat." she gave him big smile, grabed his arm and went to bar.

They entered in bar, ordered food and Sumire ordered two bottles of sake with food.

Ace raised eyebrow "Why two bottles of sake? Didn't you drink lot of them yesterday?"

"Heeeeej! I will never have enough of sake! Sake are to me like breathing!" Sumire halfshouted.

He sighed "Just how much you can drink…? You are girl, after all."

This statement made Sumire to give him deadly glare, and one raised eyebrow. Ace recolied a bit "Okay okay, sorry!"

Food and two sakes had arrived on table and they started to eat. "Itadakimasu!" she said putting hands together, and started to eat. Ace followed her, and they were eating in silence for few moments.

"Maaaan, that was delicious food." Sumire said after finishing. "Don't you agree, Ace-san?"

She immediately wrinked when she saw him sleeping with face in food. _He is really idiot. But well, after all his head is hurting._ She sighed, and called him. "Ace? Ace? Wake up." No respond. "Ace? ACE?"

She wanted to use her power to wake him up, but she felt sorry for him because he had headache. Just right when she wanted to stand up and shake him, he suddenly raised head up opening eyes.

"Oh, I fell asleep."

"Yeah, you moron. Eat."

He noded, and started eat. She chuckled. _ Good boy, he listens to me everything what I say to him. Hihih, he is so sweet._ Sumire was smiling and watching him eat. She leaned her head on the arm, and silently watching him and drinking.

Ace noticed that she is watching him, so he gave her big stupiditly smile full of food on his face. Sumire giggled: "Well, Ace. May I ask you, do you have brother or sister?" smile.

_GONG, why I'm asking his this question? What is gotten in me? Crap._

"Ah never mind, you don't need to answer this question." She quickly added, swallowed big gulp of sake.

"Oh, I have little brother." Big happy face "His name is Monkey D. Luffy." He replied after finishing meal.

"Monkey D. Luffy? The Captain of StrawHat Crew? Doesn't he have bounty on his head worth 100 000 000 beri?" she said surprised.

"Yeah, yeah. So you know him?" he was so happy, even he took out his bounty poster on the table. "Look at him."

Sumire couldn't not smile, his happines and enthusiasm. He somewhat resembled her brother, and got a bit saddned, but she didn't show it.

"Heheheh, how come you aren't together?"

"Oh, I sailed three years before him. We woved to each other, that we will live free, become captain's of own pirate crews."

"Oh, so you want to become Pirate King?"

"Before. Now I want to make my Ossan Pirate King, Whitebeard!" proud smile.

"Is that so? Thats' great!" she smiled. They talked for some times in bar, then payed for food and left.

….

Time skipped by playing, fighting, chatting, walking, laughing. Evening came very fast, their stomaches started crying for food. They started to laugh when heard sounds of hungry stomache, so they went to eat dinner.

"Oh yeah, let's go buy sake and drink in my room." Sumire said. Ace wrinkled: "Again? I won't drink THAT much anymore. I'm still having headache, you know?"

"Don't worry, we will drink only one bottle, I promise!" she giggled, grabbed his arm and started pulling him towards a shop with sakes. He rolled eyes, and chuckled. They bought two bottles, for each one.

When they came in room, Ace sat down and Sumire went to table putting sakes down. She opened them, and took out from her jacket a small bottle of drug what has Lav been give her today and put two drops in sakes.

"Here you go." She gave Ace.

"What did you put in?" suspiciously asked Ace.

"Two drops of this drug what did Law give me. Don't worry, I won't kill you. This is just for make you and me feel better."

Ace was still suspiciously, but he couldn't explain why is he having feeling that she is honest. He hestitated for a moment, but when he saw her drinking it, he drank one gulp.

"See, it is okay." She smiled, sat next to him, and was drinking sake

_It can't be helped._ Ace thought, and drank all bottle. Drugs started to have effection, they started laughing, in their head was dizzy. They felt lot of enegry flowing through their body, mandible started to cramp. Sumire smirked , and Ace was confused with effect of this drug but he somewhat liked it and uncosciously smiled along with Sumire. When their eyes met, Sumire came closer to him and started to kissing him, tucking toungue in his mouth and moving around. Ace didn't resist, he liked it so he took her on his lap, touching her butt and back. He removed her jacket, responding her kiss passionately. After some moments kissing, he got up holding her in hands, threw her on bed stripping her. She helped him to stripe her, and now she was completely naked. He lowered hand down, with hands spreading her legs wide. First he went with finger over her pussy, gently touching it and instantly made her wet. He smirked, and licked it. She moaned. And then he suddenly tucked his toungue in, roughly moving around in, making her to moan louder. With one arm he was touching and going over her stomach and breasts. This was driving her crazy, making her insane. She pulled his hair, forcing him to look in her eyes, giving him sign to came up to her.

"Hey, put your cock in me. NOW.!"

He smiled, evilish. He took off his pants and underpants, he was hard. So hard. But he wanted to tease a bit her, so he grabbed his cock and with hill of dick started touching and moving up and down trough her wet and hot pussy. She was trembling from excitment, she grabbed his hair and started kissing him roughly and passionate. After some moments teasing her pussy, he roughly tucked it in her starting fuck her wild and without mercy. Both of them moaned form pleasure.

He was moving in and out, his balls were pounding her ass. Sumire got half up, leaning on her arms so he stopped kissing her, and moved down with lips on her boobies, starting kissing and sucking her nipples.

"Ah, ah, AAAH" both of them were shouting from pleasure, starting to pant hard. Sumire stopped her, and changed position, turning him back into doggy style. He smiled, grabbed her hair and coutinued fuck her, wilder than before. He leaned on her, kissing her neck and touching her breasts and nipples. After some times he relased her hair, moving this hand down on her clitoris and started to rubbing it. That made her insane, and she couldn't stand it.

"A-ace… I can't stand a-a-a-anymore."

"Me neither." He wishpered on her neck "Let's cum toghether."

"Y-y-yeah, let's…"

He started to fuck her much harder and roughlier than before, rubbing her nipples and touching her breasts. She moved one hand back, over him, grabbing his hair and forced him to look in her eyes. They kissed. After some moments, they quited kissing and their minds started to black out.

"I'm cumming!" Both of them simutanteously shouted and cam. They fell exhausted on bed, each on their side.

"Haa, it was great. But you know, what is funny when we reach orgasm, drug stopped to have effect."

…

Sumire looked at him to see why there isn't any response of him. He fell asleep, soundly. She giggled, turned him back and fell asleep, too.


	4. Chapter 4

"Awww, what night!" Ace said with deep and hoarse voice, getting up in half lying position. He muttered hair, looked down at Sumire. She was lying on her belly, half covered with bedsheet, showing off naked back. He looked down on her back and tattoo, and he manage this time read those two inscribed names, and noticed after a bit carefuly looking that she has scars on tattoo and upper body. He wanted touch them but he stopped immediately when she started moving in bed.

"Hmmmmm…" Sumire opened eyes in Ace's direction, looked at his naked torso "Oh, good morning."

She rubbed with one hand her face and eyes, got up in same postion as Ace. "Oh, interesing night."

"Yeah, I agree. Very interesing." He said with smile, but she didn't see his smile.

Sumire was half asleep, still not having no clue what is he talking about. She turned him back, removing bedsheet from her and stood up. While standing up she remembered what happened last night, whole incident. Her eyes widened in shock, all of her movements froze in air. _Fuck. _

"Oh crap. Fuck. I hope you don't remember nothing from last night, and yeah. I have to go now, so be free use bathroom, and when you finish your job here please leave." She said suddenly slaping her face, quickly wearing clothes on, putting sword on hip, and ran off room.

Ace looked at her all confused, not understanding what the heck happened with her and her reaction. He didn't manage react and say something, she ran too quick. He slighty smiled and sighed, stood up and went to have shower.

While he was showering, he leaned one palm on cold wall, leaving hot water to flow through his body, warming him. _How could I simply forget what happened yesterday, and what did you tell me. That made big shock on me._He sighed, but this time deeply.

_Ace suddenly woke up in middle night, hearing loud and painful woman's scream. He saw Sumire sitting on the floor, leaning and huddled on locker a bit far away from bed. She was crying and piercing nails in her arms making them bleed. "Stop it, stop. Please stop.." he heard Sumire wishpering this like some mantra when he came closer her. Ace was shocked with this scene, and grabbed her hands making her to stop injuring herself._

_"Sumire, calm down. Everything is fine." He huged her. She didn't resist, she was crying. He leaned on locker, hugging her behind, wishpering in her ear that everything is fine. After some times, she calmed down, looked in his eyes and wishpered "Thank you." He gave her warm smile, and kissed her on forehead._

_"Ace…"_

_"Mhm?"_

_"Why aren't you asking me lot of questions? Why aren't you asking me what happened?"_

_"I won't force you, when you want to talk about it, you will tell me by yourself when you are ready."_

_Sumire narrowed eyes, hidding her head in his arm. She took deep breath. "Thank you."_

_After some moment of silence, she wishpered "You know…" and started telling her story about her past._

_Ace widened eyes in shock, lost any words to speak. He couldn't even strongly hugged her in silent, the only sound what could've been heard was her hard breathe and crying. They were in this position and hugged for some moments and Ace stood up by the way helping her to stood up, too._

_"Sumire, let's go sleep. It will help you feel better." And they went sleep, at first they were sleeping together, but after some moments Sumire turned him back and slept on her side._

Ace finished shower, and went out from bathtub. He dried himself with his fire and wore clothes. Last time he looked around her room and left.

* * *

Sumire was running through the city. _Shit shit shit, what is happening with me? Fuck! _She slowed down, and started to walk, and by the way she was trying to find Law. _Why I told Ace everything about me and my past? Why I have that much faith in him? That never happened before. I just hate men and I can't believe them, but why I believe Ace?_ "Shit. Let's stop thinking about it, what happened, it happened and we can't change our past." she told herself and took deep breathe. She came at the end of the city, near the harbor. Just right when she was about to go in direction where is harbor, his masculine voice stopped her.

"Sumire!"

She suddenly stopped and looked in his direction. Law was sitting in shadow of a three in forest near the harbor.

"Oh you are here. I was searching for you."

Law looked in her eyes smirking "I know."

Sumire rolled eyes, walking towards to him. "You didn't give me those bottles of drugs on purpose, didn't you?" He didn't respond, just staring in her eyes smirking. She crouched next to him, streched her palm out in front of his face.

"What?" he asked playing dumb.

"Hey, don't play dumb. Give me those bottles."

"Oh, but first you have to me give money or something in exchange." Evilish smirk.

Sumire sighed "You are still at this. I already told you that I paid you."

"Yeah, but that was for previous bottles." Little chuckle.

Sumire felt annoyed, a small vein pouted out from annoyance "Oh, is that so?"

He nodded.

She sighed again, calming down and surrending. "Well, how you want it to be paid?"

Law smirked and came closer to her face, lower his hand down between her legs lightly touching her crotch. Sumire twitched a bit, but ignored it. She smiled. "So you love my body, don't you?"

He raised both of eyebrows "You give me what I want, I give you what you want and both of us will be satisified. This is how bussines are, and you know it the best, don't you?"

Sumire smirked "Indeed." She overreached herself on his lap. "You have three minutes to finish job."

Law darkly chuckled, came closer to her and started to kissing her neck. He pulled trough inside her skirt with fingers and started to touching her over underpants. Sumire started slightly twitching, slowly getting wet. She felt his cock how is getting to be hard, she smiled and looked at his hat. He was kissing her neck slowly, and that was making her hotter and wet because her weakness is neck. She bite lips. Law noticed that she can't wait anymore, so he unzipped his pants and pulled out his hard cock. He removed her underpants on the side and trusted it in. She moaned without any sound.

While he was fucking her, her mind wasn't here with her body. She didn't enjoyed this sex with mind, only her body. Sumire couldn't stop think about the incident what happened last night, she was ashamed of herself, and shocked. She was shocked how she could easily belive in Ace and tell him everything about her past. After some times thinking about it, she shook her head. _Never mind, what happened, happened, I can't change that fact. After all, I can kill him if he tries kill me._

Just right after excatly three minutes, Law cam. He muffled his voice in her neck, grabbing her tighter and closer to him.

"Oh you came. Good job. Now give me those bottles." She said without sign of hard breathe or any sings that she had sex. She had poker face, and acted normaly as she was doing some reading books or anything similar to it. Law couldn't not chuckle, he liked her attitude. Bitchy attitude. He smiled:

"Penguin! Bring to me those ten bottles what are in my box."

Sumire smiled and stood up, cleaning her clothes and underpants. Law did the same thing, zipping his pants and stood next to her up. They were standing in silence for few moments, until Penguing came with bottles.

"Here you go, your drugs." Law said. Sumire grabbed it, and left without saying a word. Her stomache grumbled. _Oh it is time for eat. _ And she left to the city.


	5. Chapter 5

People were moving on side of street, looking at her with slight of frigtening and uneasines. Her aura was giving some darkness, annoyance and will for kill people. She was walking with force, just like if she is in army. Sumire sighed in deep annoyance, and entered in pub. The time when she entered in had stopped, everyone stopped to talking and looked at her. They felt her dark aura. She moved in and started walking toward the bar, but she noticed Ace there sleeping on the table with his head on the plate with food. _Fuck, why he has to be here? Just when I want to avoid him. _She narrowed eyes and sat to the farthest table from bar and Ace. People started to moving and doing things where they left off. Noise, sounds of laughing and talking, creaking chairs, these all covered Sumire's ears, helping her to calm a bit down and she forget about Ace's presence and him being here in same place, same room with her.

Sumire was deep in her thoughts and focused on eating food, she didn't notice Ace standing in front of her table, watching her in silence for few moments. The sound of scraping chair in front of her made her to wake up from trans and broke her deep thoughts. She raised head up, and saw him. She froze.

_Fuck, he noticed me._

When their eyes met, Ace gave big idiotic smile. He acted as nothing happened. Somewhat Sumire felt relieved. She didn't know why is she feeling like this and she uncousciounsly smiled back.

"Sorry for interupting your meal!" smile.

"Oh, no problem. Want some?" Sumire has been affected by his cheerfull and careless smile, she instantly forgot all of her angrer and will to avoid him.

"I tought I won't be able see you before I leave this island. I'm happy I managed to see you here."

"Don't you hate me?" she asked bluntly and a bit anixious. Sumire couldn't restrain anymore, she really wanted to hear, to know what he thinks about her after hearing her past.

Ace was surprised with this sudden question. "Huh? Why would I hate you?" he blinked surprised and answered honestly. Sumire felt big relief, it was like heavy burden fell of her shoulder.

"Well, because of yesterday's night…" she answered with anixious in voice.

"Oh, you mean by druging me? No, I don't mind this if it was by you." sly and honest smile. Ace knew that she isn't asking about it, he decided to avoid this topic becaus he knew that would be hard for her. Sumire rolled eyes, gave a bit chuckle.

"So you don't mind if I drug you and kill you?" she sticked a bit out toungue and smiled.

"No, absolutely not." smile. Sumire unconsciounsly smiled, she felt relieved and she was really thankfull for not bringing up this topic. She paid her meal, and they left in silence.

They were walked together in silence to harbor. When they arrived, Ace smiled and gave her small kiss on her cheek and walked into his boat. Sumire was surprised and looked at him. She didn't expect it, but she uncousciounsly smiled at this.

"Be careful! Take care and let's meet someday again!" she waved at him and smiled. He smiled back and waved.

"Sure! And you try to reduce your drinking sake!" He sticked tounge out "Take care!"

He earned her deadly glare and smiled. She rolled eyes, showed him middle finger and said:

"Fuck off! Go and leave!" smile.

Ace noded, waved once more and left. She looked at his back how is slowly disapearing from her sight leaving her behind, not looking back. Sumire was standing on harbor and smoking. When she finished her cigarette, she left harbor and went back to the city.

* * *

Few days passed and sea was calm and blue, the wind was favorable and weather was sunny and warm. Smell of fire, stewed onions, rice and cream was approaching in air. Sound of cutting onions, breaking and poping hot oils, sound of blowing wind and rustling mast were the only sounds what have been to hear on the boat. Sumire was cooking rice with some meat, cheese and cream. It was an old reciepe what she havs learnt from mum. Sumire looked outside through the window on calm blue sea and returned to look at her food. While she was rustling onions, rice and meat in frying pan, her eyes were wandering around the room and stopped at the smal, plain black frame with a picture in. Her eyes fell in shadow, she slighty narrowed and sinked into memories.

_It was sunny and warm day. Birds were chirping, sounds of waves were in backgrounds and children laugh and voices were approaching people's ears. Children were playing in park on the grass, running, laughing and crying. One little girl with big purple eyes was standing in the shadows of trees and watching that beatiful scene. She finally decided to come out and play with them, but the moment when she stepped out everyone stopped play and suddendly everything was in silence. Everyone was staring at her with widened eyes and they were scared. She wanted to come closer to them, but one of children screamed when she made step towards to them and he threw a stone at her head, that made her head bleed. The blood flow down her face. She flinched, but ignored it and stopped walking. Sumire ignored blood on her face, her eyes a bit saddned because she really wanted to play with them._

_"Go away, you monster! We don't want you here, you only bring bad things and curse."_

_"My mum said that you are demon's child and if we play with you, you will kill and eat us." said another child standing next to this boy. Some children were standing and staring at her not understanding anything what is happening, some were covering eyes with hands._

_"Shoo, shoo!" other child followed his example, throwing little stones at her. Adults heard noise and screams, they runned to the scene and stood up on children side, hugging them and covering them from her look. They looked at her, avoiding direct contact with her eyes._

_"God, save us from her curse." one of adults said, and dragged away his child leaving the park._

_When she saw that children are leaving with their parents, she turned back and left to her house. She enterned in her house, she avoided kitchen where her mother was and went straight to the bathroom. But unfortunately she ran right into brother who was coming out bathroom. Sumire couldn't run away from him because it was late. He noticed her and blood on her head._

_"Sumire, what happened? They bullied you again?" he asked her gently, coming to her and wiping blood with his hand. Sumire looked at floor and silently denied by shaking head._

_"No, they didn't. I just fell on rock." she replied._

_Her brother didn't believed her, he gently grabbed her chin and forced her to look in his eyes._

_"Don't lie! They bullied you. What they said to you this time?"_

_She bited her lips and hestitated to reply, but his intense glare forced her to say him truth._

_"They said that I'm demon's child…" and looked back at floor._

_Brother rolled eyes and took deep could say anything, Sumire interrupted and said:_

_"Don't worry, I'm fine." she forced smile. He didn't like to see her hidding her true emotions, carrying alone burden. He took her hand and they left house in silence, not saying any words._

_They came on the meadow what was a bit far away from their home, the meadow was surrounded by forrest and shubberies. It was small place, very well hidden from everyone's look. It had beatiful view on the sea. That place was Sumire's and Kojiro's hideout. Whenever they were sad, upset or just felt to be alone, they always went to this place._

_"Brother, why you brought me here?" Sumire asked him when they came. Kojiro smiled at her:_

_"I know you are sad and upset now, so I brought you here. If you want to cry, go ahead."_

_Sumire smiled. She immediately forget all pain from recieving a stone on her face._

_"There's no need for crying, I'm really fine." She replied and sat on grass._

_"You know.." Kojiro sat next to her and looked at the sea "I want to be a pirate! Once when I grow up to be enough old to sail, I want to visit the island called Raftel."_

_"Why?" she looked at him with curious._

_"You know, dad told me that once before, pirates saved us and our village few years ago. But you know, if you are pirate you are free as bird. You sail on the sea, see the whole world, meet lot of people, see lot of awesome things!"_

_Sumire was amazed, influenced by his excitement._

_"Really? I want to be free, strong and happy." She replied. "And find some friends."_

_"You will find! Nobody in this world isn't born to be alone. Sail with me and you will find friends."_

_"Okay!" She noded and smiled. They both looked at the sea in silence for few moments, then Kojiro started to sing:_

_"__Yohohoho, yohohoho  
Yohohoho, yohohoho  
Yohohoho, yohohoho  
Yohohoho, yohohoho_

_Binkusu no sake wo  
Todoke ni yuku yo  
Umikaze kimakase namimakase..'' Sumire coutinued him._

_"__Shio no mukou de  
Yuuhi mo sawagu  
Sora nya wa wo kaku  
Tori no uta  
Sayonara minato  
Tsumugi no sato yo  
DON to icchou utao  
Funade no uta  
Kinpa-ginpa mo shibuki ni kaete  
Oretachya yuku zo  
Umi no kagiri..''_

_They singed together now:_

_''Binkusu no sake wo  
Todoke ni yuku yo  
Warera kaizoku  
Umi watteku  
Nami wo makura ni  
Negura wa fune yo  
Ho ni hata ni ketateru wa dokuro  
Arashi ga kita zo  
Senri no sora ni  
Nami ga odoru yo  
DORAMU narase  
Okubyoukaze ni fukakerya saigo  
Asu no asahi ga nai ja nashi_

Yohohoho, yohohoho  
Yohohoho, yohohoho  
Yohohoho, yohohoho  
Yohohoho, yohohoho

_Binkusu no sake wo  
Todoke ni yuku yo  
Kyou ka asu ka to yoi no yume  
Te wo furu kage ni  
Mou aenai yo  
Nani wo kuyokuyo  
Asu mo tsukuyo  
Binkusu no sake wo  
Todoke ni yuku yo  
DON to icchou utao  
Unaba no uta  
Douse dare demo itsuka wa hone yo  
Hatenashi, atenashi, waraibanashi_

Yohohoho, yohohoho  
Yohohoho, yohohoho  
Yohohoho, yohohoho  
Yohohoho, yohohoho''

_''Hahahah, I really like this song.'' Sumire said happily and lied on the grass._

* * *

Sumire shuted off the fire, with food went out to the shipboard, and sat on the hill of the shipboard. She smiled at the sea and sky. _Thank you, Kojiro!_

After finishing her meal, she stood up and when she wanted to turn her back to kitchen, the island in horizon caught her eyes. _The island, finally._


	6. Chapter 6

She stepped on ground of island. The moment when she stepped on, weird sensation flew throught her body, the wind started to blow and messed her hair in all ways. Her vision started to blur and she felt dizzy, she blinked few times and looked down on her feet to to focus her vision. When she raised up head, she saw unusual scene in front of her eyes. Lot of ships, boats with engines, all of kinds of ships you can find, they were there, anchored at this harbor. Sumire narrowed eyes. _Weird, what the hell are these? When I was coming here, I didn't saw any ships, only a few wooden boats. _She scracted her hair all confused. She turned back to city and got amazed. Sumire never had seen nothing like this in her whole life. Big buldings, big ferris wheel and lot of poles with lighting. Sumire was stunned. She crossed bridge and entered in city.

When she entered in city, she stared at the view what was in front her. Sumire walked in city and staring at buldings and public transport. The city was full of people, public transports which she never has seen in her life, shops and whatever you want. She sighted the first pub and entered in.

When she entered in, nobody looked at her, everyone was doing their own things, drinking and eating. She came to bar, and noticed that the wall behind bar doesn't contain any wanted posters, only drinks and glasses.

"Hey, miss. What do you want to drink?" asked her barmen.

"Sake, please." Sumire replied.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid we don't have sakes. Do you want anything else?"

Sumire was surprised. _They don't have sakes_. "Hmm, what do you have then?"

Barmen turned her back and looked at drinks."We have wishkeys, tequilas, beers, cognacs and everything you want."

"What do you recommend? One of strong alcohol."

"Hmm, maybe tequila?"

"Yeah, okay then."

Barmen gave her one glass of tequila, with ice in. She looked at him.

"In glass and only that little? Don't you serve bottle?"

"No, we serve in glasses."

"Okay." And she drank in one glup. "Ah, this is really strong one. I like it."

Barmen smiled at her and turned her back to serve another his customer. Sumire raised her sunglasses on head. _It seems they don't recognise me, and there aren't any wanted posters. Maybe I will be safe here._

"Hey, do you have any alcohol what do you serve in bottle?" she called him back.

"Yeah, beer. Do you want one?"

"Yeah, please." He served her one bottle and left.

Sumire drank one gulp of beer, and shooked her head. _What the fuck is this shit? Oh, man._

"O my God, is this horse's piss?" she asked.

"Yeah, it is." A boy who came next to her said. "But as long it is alcohol, it is fine."

Sumire looked at him and laughed. "So you admit it. Do you want drink it? Here you go." And gave him her bottle of beer. He accepted and smiled at her.

"Thanks. So how's things, how's herpes?" he asked her. She looked at him with half narrowed eyes and chuckled.

"Things are for now in control, but the herpes called money is getting to disapear so I have to find a way to earn more."

Barmen looked at him and rolled eyes. "Robert, what are you doing here?" he asked him. Robert ignored him and said:

"So you are trying to find some money, aren't you?" Sumire noded.

"Yeah, what is the quickest way to earn some?"

"Rob people."

Just right when he said this, two men wearing black coats, and one of them was wearing a hat, entered in bar whistling. One of them came to bar and smiled. Barmen welcomed him:

"Welcome! What would you like to drink?'

He took out a gun and pointed at him, right between his eyes.

"Give me your money."

Barmen shocked and panicked, quickly opened cash register and gave him almost all of money from it. He took money, turned at another people near bar and pointed gun at them. Another man, his company, did the same to all people in bar. Everyone were scared and giving them money. Robert subsided shoulders and said:

"See, what did I say? Quick and sucessful."

Sumire rolled eyes and turned back to scene.

"That won't do. This is pretty low."

He pouted lips and said: "Oh. What about selling your body?" he bited lips and eyed her body. Sumire looked at him, rolled eyes and chuckled.

"I did it, but you know, I'm quite picky about who I sell. I'm pretty expensive."

She winked. Robert licked his lips, raised one eyebrow and just when he wanted to comment it, barmen angrly interupted by hiting bar between them and shouted:

"Hey! What the fuck is wrong with you guys? They are robbing us, and you both are acting it is like normal and talk about money and selling body and shits!"

Just right when barmen said it, the nearest robbing man came closer to Robert and pointed gun in front of his face and threatened him. Robert looked in his eyes, chuckled and whispreaded his jacket:

"Sorry man, but I don't have any money on me. I'm homeless."

Sumire turned her head at barmen and said with indiferent tone:

"Well, yeah. It is normal situation to me. I mean, I had seen much worse scenes and been in much worse situations. So…" and smiled.

Another man, his company, came to Sumire and pointed gun at her:

"Miss, would you like to give me your money?"

She arrogantly smiled and replied:

"Unlike him," pointed at Robert " I have some money, but I won't give it to you because I need it."

He got irritated, but somehow he had managed to stay calm because he was by nature short tempered idiot.

"I will repeat – give me your money or I will kill you."

Sumire shaked head refusing to give him money. First robbing man left Robert and came to Sumire pointing gun at her to make their threating stronger. Sumire rolled eyes and looked at Robert. She subsided shoulders and laughed.

"Now, two are against one. Cowards."

Sumire put left hand on her katana what was on her left hip in case for fight. Short-tempered idiot snaped and fired at her. She dodged bullet with smile, wishpered below her voice spell to make him scream of pain. When he was relasing his gun falling on the floor and screamed of pain, she catched gun while it was still in air falling and turned it in front of another idiot's face.

"Put away your gun or I will kill you. WAIT, how do you use this gun?" She looked at Robert with raised eyebrows and half confused. Barmen facepalmed and robbing man dumbfounded stared at her not relasing gun. Only Robert looked like it was normal, and not surprising for her not knowing how to use gun. He replied:

"Just pull this trigger bellow under your index finger."

Sumire looked at gun: "Oh, here. I found it."

Just right when she said it, the man said:

"You are threathing me, and you don't know how to use fucking gun." And he fired. Sumire dodged it and fired in his face. Blood sprayed Robert's face, he fell dead on floor.

"Woha, it worked." Sumire proudly said and looked at gun. Everyone in bar ran off screaming. Robert was shocked and looked at dead man on floor and back at Sumire.

"Uhm, you killed him." He said to her. Sumire noded. She acted like it is normal. After all, it was for self defence. She crouched to dead man and returned him gun then stood up. Meanwhile, another man was calmed down and somewhat recovered from pain. Sumire has relased pain from him right when she killed his companion. He slowly stood up panting and said:

"You bitch. I won't forgive you."

Sumire looked at him, sighed. "What will you do? Scream of pain, again?"

He ignored her sarcasm, came one step closer and threw small knife at her. She catched it with two fingers right in front her eyes. She smirked and licked lips.

"It seems that you want to scream of pain again, don't you? Or do you want to be sliced in beautiful bloody pieces? We can start first with your cock, then slice your stomache and take out your internal organs, then cutting your fingers, one by one." She smirked, touching her katana and stepped closer to him. "Oh, yeah we could also remove all of your senses, like make you blind, deaf, cut your tongue, and then leave you to die." He stepped back and flinched. He swallowed and nothing said. Everyone who remained in bar turned white in faces, flinched and left speechless.

"Oi…" Robert managed to say only this. Man swallowed the lump, collected courage and said:

"I'm not afraid of you. You can try!"

Sumire smirked and came two steps closer. "Oh, that's so? Then I won't go easy on you." She grabbed her katana and started slowly pulling it out. He screamed and fell back. Sumire smirked.

"Oh, you aren't afraid, are you?" And wishpered below her voice spell, much more stronger spell than previous. She sent him pain in brain, eyes and the whole upper body. He screamed of pain and shriveled. His face became completely red and veins pouted out. Sumire crouched to him and smiled.

"Do you feel better now? Or are you going to be still persistent?"

He looked at her with red eyes and completely unable to say anything. He kept screaming. She petted his hair and said:

"Be good boy and leave this bar. I will spare your life."

Sumire stood up and returned to bar. Everyone at bar were white in faces and speechless. Robert somewhat managed to say:

"Uhm, you killed this man. So what you will to do about it?" he pointed at dead man lying below his legs. Sumire glanced at him and subsided shoulders.

"I don't know. Just leave him here."

Robert raised eyebrows: "Are you crazy? What if police find it out and all of us go in jail? No freaking way!"

"Police?" Sumire asked confused.

"Yeah, police." Robert replied. "C'mon, let's burn somewhere this body to clean evidence. By the way, could you shut up this annoying boy. His screaming is pain in ass."

Sumire stared at Robert for few moments, not understanding what is he talking about. Barmen, Robert and two girls started cleaning body, putting it in big black bag, and cleaned blood on floor. She came back to senses and helped them to clean, and in meanwhile she stopped spell and man calmed down. He was lying on floor, hard panting and not saying any word. He was scared if he says anything she would kill him, so he decided to keep silent. Before they dragged out body, Sumire stood up and came back for man, she grabbed him and dragged him out along dead body. In middle on way to the door, she suddenly stopped remembering something. She tucked her hand in man's jacket and pockets, grabbed all money what he had stolen from people.

"Hey, barmen! Here you go money! And with this money pay my drinks, please." She threw at him two full bags of money. Barmen catched it and replied:

"I tought you don't steal from people."

Sumire rolled eyes and ignored him. She coutinued to drag out man and joined them to erase evidence. When they came out, she pushed man and said with harsh voice:

"You, if you tell anyone about this I will find you and make you suffer and die with the most painful death." She told him "Did you understand me?"

Man was sweating and he noded, then he headlessly ran off with full speed. Sumire looked in his direction which he ran off and smiled, she turned back to Robert and people who were standing next to her with confused faces. Sumire subsided shoulders and said:

"Well, we rid off body. Let's back for drink."

Everyone rolled eyes and sighed. They returned back in bar and coutinued where they left on.

"So you have power, too?" Robert asked her. Sumire looked at him and noded.

"Yeah, I have pain power. I can make people feel pain."

"Scary."

Bar was completely empty, excluding Robert, two girls, barmen and Sumire. People were still under the impression, kind of scared and speechless. Girls swallowed and awkwardly smiled at her when their eyes meet with hers. Barmen cleaned money in their place. Only Robert had mixed feeling, feelings of excitements and fears.

"Hey, guys! She has power, too!" he halfshouted. Everyone glanced at him and rolled eyes. A girl with ponytail said with irony tone:

"No shit, Sherlock! Really?"

"By the way, why you don't have wanted posters behind bar on the wall?" Sumire interrupted Robert in his try to reply to girl with ponytail. Everyone looked at her as like as she fell from Mars. They were in silent.

"Wanted posters? You mean, these posters with bounties on head, like in Westerns?" asked barmen. Sumire noded.

"That doesn't exist here. And this era of wanted posters ended." Barmen replied. Sumire was confused, much more than before. _Era of wanted posters ended? Wtf?_

"What do you mean by _era of wanted posters ended_?"

"You are asking it seriously? Wanted posters were looong time ago, like 4 centuries ago. They were in pirates and cowboys era, and now they doesn't exist anymore."

Sumire was frozen. _What they are talking about? Pirate era is ended? But I'm pirate and met people outside on sea who are pirates._

"Wait wait! You are telling that Pirate Era has ended? That's not true, now is Golden era of pirates. I'm pirate and I met outside lot of pirates."

People glared at her like she is crazy and with pity. Barmen sighed.

"No, it was in 17th century, now it is 21st century. 2012 year."

Sumire completely froze, unable to say anything.


	7. Chapter 7

Everything around Sumire was blurring, people's movements were in slow-motion. Voices and sounds were just background unclear noise in ears, blood left her face. Sumire forgot how to breathe for few seconds. _We are in 21 century, 2012 years._ That sentence was piercing in her head, blocking all her thoughts making her unable to rational think. She blinked few times, trying to get the situation in what she is currently. She decided to play along with situation and figure it out. When she came back to herself breaking her frozen mode, she saw everybody how is looking at her with curiosity in their eyes. She wanted to say something but Robert interrupted:

''Hey, I was wondering. Are you wearing colored lenses?''

Sumire tilted head and became even more confused. _Colored lenses? What the fuck is he talking about?_

_''_What is this? I mean, colored lenses?''

Everyone raised eyebrows.

''You don't know what colored lenses are? Seriously?''

''No, I don't know. If I know, I wouldn't ask.''

Robert came closer to her face, carefully studying her eyes. Sumire raised one eyebrow and asked:

''What is problem? Is something wrong with my eyes?''

''So they are your natural color? Purple eyes?''

Sumire nodded and blinked few times not understanding why he is asking it.

''You have beautiful eyes, but they are so unnatural looking. If I stare at them too long, I get chills. It is like I'm looking in demon's eyes.''

Sumire flinched, but nobody noticed that. She gulped and gave fake smile.

''Ah, is that so? I know it, everybody say that to me. Yeah, they are my natural eyes.''

Robert reserved said: ''Nice.'' And turned her back to barmen.

''Is the time to switch and to go?'' he asked barmen. Barmen nodded and replied:

''Yeah, but I have to wait for her to come.''

They heard coughing and barmen turned head down below him in direction sound of coughing and almost screamed.

''HEY, for how long you were here?'' He asked a girl who was crouching down beneath him. She stood up and smiled:

''Just arrived, and I would like to know what the fuck happened here and why are there no customers?''

A girl with ponytail who was standing next to Robert said:

''There were fucking robbery, and everyone ran off.'' and pointed finger at the door of entrance.

''Oh, is that so? Fine fine, so we don't have any money left?''

Barmen got pissed and kicked her head with his hand, and he wanted to say something to her but Robert interrupted:

''Almost. But fortunately she saved us and returned us money.''

''Who is she?''

Robert turned head to left and pointed finger to the place where Sumire was standing, but she hasn't been there. It looked like she disappeared without anyone noticing it.

With rumbling and noises in her ears, half blur vision of background Sumire ignored them all and focused on the newspaper what was lying on table a bit far away from bar. She came closer and raised newspaper ''_The Irish Times''_ close to her. On the cover page was big title '_Bomb kills Syrian defense_'' and she looked in the corner of newspaper to see which is date. _18.09.2012._ Sumire lost all blood in her face and started hard breath. _So it is true what they said about the End of Pirate era. But how the fuck I ended up in future? How I can return back?_ She threw the newspaper and walked toward the door without looking back and saying goodbye to everybody in bar.

''Hey, where are you going?'' Robert called her.

Sumire turned head over shoulder and said: ''To sightseeing.''

''Great, we were about to go out on community work, want to go with us? I will show you the city.''

She subsided shoulders and nodded. They went out in the city walking on the street next to the river.

''Hey, what is your name?'' Robert asked her after some moments of silence. Sumire glared at him with strong look and arrogantly replied:

''When you ask someone's name, you have first to say your own name.''

Everyone looked at her dumbfounded, not getting why is she insolently replying in that tone and why she said that. Robert quickly managed to recover from ''shock'', and introduced himself:

''My name is Robert.''

Sumire nodded and looked at the rest not saying anything. Just strong and arrogantly glared at them. Girl with curly hair bitchy said:

''Natasha.''

''Anne.'' Girl with ponytail replied.

''Curtis.'' Barmen smiled.

''Ewan.'' Guy with blue eyes frightened replied.

''Sumire.'' She replied to them all and sparkly smiled. ''Nice to meet you all.''

''You are pretty weird, you know?'' Robert said. Sumire just smiled and walked not commenting his statement. She was trying to discover how to return in her present. They came in some building.

''What are we doing here?'' Sumire asked them after coming in.

''We came to wear our suits for another job. We work in community service.'' Curtis replied and came in a room with lockers. Everyone followed his example and started wearing orange one piece suit with title _''Community service''_ on back, excluding Sumire who just stood on door frame with crossed arms on her chest. She was looking at them wearing the suits, and trying to figure where she can find some information about returning to present. People started to go out and forming line in the hall waiting for someone.

''Hey, would you like to wait for us for some moments, please? We will go out to the city with you but we have to wait this asshole to give us orders.'' Anne asked her and joined the forming line. Sumire nodded and continued to think. A big guy came in hall. _It is probably their boss for who they were waiting._

''Hey, who are you?'' big guy asked her, but she ignored him. Well, to be precisely, she didn't even notice her because she was deep in her thoughts.

''She is my cousin. I was asked to watch her out for a while. She is mentally sick so…'' Robert interrupted. ''I hope you will have consideration for this. You just saw her not responding you.''

Big guy angrily glared at Robert and asked Sumire:

''Is that true?''

Sumire ignored him again; she didn't hear what Robert anyway said in her defense. She just couched on the floor and scratched head and sighed a loud.

''See? Aww, c'mon man! You can do nothing with her,.. If I'm not watching over her, she can become very very dangerous and kill people out of blue for nothing. Today in the morning she almost killed 5 people.''

Big guy just ignored Robert and his blabbering and said:

''I don't care about her. You all will go to the streets and clean trash. Forceps are there in the corner and bags for trash, too. Go and work.''

Girls rolled eyes and everyone lazily picked their things and went out. Sumire noticed in angle of eye their movements and picking things so she assumed that they are finished with their meeting and she stood up breaking her train of thoughts. Robert came to her and said:

''Let's go, my cousin.'' Sumire raised eyebrow and ignored again not commenting. They went out to the streets.

''What are your today orders to do?'' she asked them.

''Picking trash.'' Natasha replied and picked some papers from floor and threw into bag. Sumire chuckled. They came in one side of the street what is surrounded with buildings and garages. Just when they came in, they heard car speeding and creaking behind their backs.

''HEY YOU!'' they heard someone shouting after creaking of stopping car so they synchronously turned head over shoulders to see who is shouting. They saw a guy standing next to his orange sports car, leaning against the car door. He was clipped to bald, wearing blue and white tracksuit and black mittens.

''Did you call us or who?'' Ewan asked.

''Yes, I called you guys. Where is Conti?'' he asked them. Everyone turned to him and synchronously tilted heads and speechless stared at him. Robert shouted:

''Oh, THAT CONTI. Yeah, he is Conti.'' And pointed at Ewan. Curtis face palmed.

The guy turned head in direction where Ewan was standing like some robot and said:

''Where is my money, Conti?''

Ewan frowned in confusion and replied:

''What money? I don't have any.''

''Don't lie, Conti! You just stole my money!''

Ewan frighten reply:

''Trust me, I really don't have money.''

Anne stepped forward and said:

''Let me to handle this. Hey, you! What is your name? It is okay, I'm your friend.''

He fired from his gun in her eyes, spraying blood on Curtis and Natasha who were near to her. Everyone immediately threw their things in hands, screamed and started to run. Sumire was the only who didn't scream nor started to run. She was calmly standing and stared at him. Robert noticed that and quickly grabbed her making her to run or else she will fall.

''Hey, release my hand!'' she shouted at him.

''No, I won't. If I do, you will be dead. Because he will kill you!''

Sumire rolled eyes and said:

''I won't die THAT easily. You are bunch of cowards! He killed your friend, he fucking killed her and instead of taking revenge and fighting, you all run like some pussies.'' She angrily replied to him and suddenly stopped. Robert fell on floor because of her sudden stopping.

''Hey, we don't stand any chance to fight him! He has fucking gun!'' he shouted at her standing up.

''So what? Guns won't kill you. Nobody can kill you, they can kill you only if you want to be killed.''

Robert stopped and tilted head.

''Huh, well yeah. You are right, they can't kill me. After all, I'm immortal. But hey!'' and he noticed in angle of eye guy coming toward them in car, grabbed her arm and jumped in some building few meters far away from them. Sumire just stared at him with disappointment in her eyes and sighed.

''Well, you are coward after all. But oh well, I don't care.''

Robert leant against her on wall with one arm and studied her. Just when he wanted to answer back, she interrupted him.

''Hey, do you know how I can gather information about coming back to present?''

That question to him was like a bolt from the blue. He was frozen and whitely stared at her.

''What do you mean by _coming back to present_?''

''Just like how I said.''

''You mean by coming back to past or going to the future?''

''Yeah, something like it. Where I can find some information about it?''

''Hmmm, most likely in library. Want to go there?''

Sumire brightened and smiled. She nodded and hugged him happily. Robert was flattered by this gesture and forgot about her rudeness and calling him coward.

''Okay, I will lead you there but first we have to rid off this maniac.''

She agreed and they slowly came out from building. When he assured that everything is clean, no sight of him, he gently pulled her hand and they went out. First they were slowly walking and they acted that they are pair by holding hands. It was funny and unusual scene, she was wearing katana on hip and showing tattoos and lot of body parts, Robert was all in orange one piece _''Community Service''_. They were walking like it, he was by the way showing her the city and building. She was in daze; the city was sparkling to her. Sumire never saw that unusual and beautiful like this. After walking some miles, pass through few block they finally arrived at library. They entered in.


	8. Chapter 8

**TO MY BELOVED READERS**

My computer broke and I couldn't go in, so I had to format it completely.

凸(｀0´)凸

Yes, that means I lost my nearly finished chapter 8 =.= ಥ⌣ಥ

I'm super super ANGRY! ヽ(≧Д≦)ノ (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

So, I have now to rewrite again! o(╥﹏╥)o ・゜゜・（／。＼）・゜゜・．

I apologise to everyone *deep bow* for making you wait, but I will give my best to rewrite it faster! 3


End file.
